This Research Training Program in Surgical Oncology is intended to provide mentor-based training to young surgeon-scientists who will pursue research and teaching careers in Surgical Oncology. The two year postdoctoral program optimizes the ability of the trainees to translate modern molecular biology and other basic sciences to contemporary clinical problems. In the past five years our institution has developed an outstanding laboratory-based training program for academic surgical oncologists successfully training ten individuals who are now pursuing academic careers in different institutions throughout the country. Our goal is to continue this Program, while improving its attributes, to maximize the potential of our trainees to develop their own independent Surgical Oncology translational research efforts. Research training is accomplished through four areas of experience: 1) required core curriculum, 2) mentor-directed laboratory training in one of six areas of oncologic research, 3) basic and clinical science- oriented interactive seminars, and 4) attendance at national scientific meetings. All Core Faculty mentors have active, funded laboratories, and provide a broad base of experience in oncology-related basic research and prior mentoring experience. Their particular research strengths include chemoprevention, immunology, molecular biology/gene therapy, molecular biomarkers, applied pharmacology, and radiation biology. The Executive Committee provides administrative guidance to the Program Director, evaluates program progress and trainee applications, and suggests future directions. The Trainee Advisory Committee consists of a Core Faculty Mentor and additional Participating Faculty with appropriate research expertise. The External Review Committee provides for independent, extramural review of the program content and process. The UAB Department of Surgery offers trainees in all surgical subspecialties a unique opportunity to receive expert training in the basic and translational sciences. Funding of this Program will enable these trainees to pursue two years of uninterrupted study of fundamental Surgical Oncology problems while encouraging these surgeon-scientists to enter active academic careers with an emphasis on translational research that will undoubtedly impact the quality of cancer patient care in our country.